


Keep You Safe

by evermillion



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album), My Chemical Romance, The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Comic)
Genre: M/M, Reference to Injury, desert sex, h/c, reference to FG/PP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 06:26:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3885817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evermillion/pseuds/evermillion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'“It looks like Jet Star and the Kobra Kid had a clap with an Exterminator that went all Costa Rica, and uh... got themselves ghosted. Dusted out on Route Guano! So it's time to it's time to hit the red line and up-thrust the volume out there...”<strong></strong></p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep You Safe

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the Killjoys Kink Meme who-knows-how long ago. I think it was also posted to the Killjoys /y/ board, when that was still a thing... s/o to anyone who still remembers either of those things!

Jet Star came to a few minutes after Kobra Kid had. The faint light of dusk and the cooling promise of night were the first things he became aware of as he opened his eyes. His lids cracked as they split apart, caked with drying blood. His cheek lay in the prickling sand of the desert, and as he pushed himself slowly onto his elbows, he could feel it in layers between his clothing and skin. His body ached like parts of it were fractured apart, broken. His pulse throbbed in all of his extremities, and in his head, the loudest. Everything for the first few moments was sensation and feeling, but slowly, the memories began to swirl to the surface. A few feet away from him was his his modified bike helmet, shattered into several pieces.

As Jet stumbled up to his feet, he swiveled about.

“Mikey?” he called hoarsely, his head bounding with the sudden change of position. The fading landscape swirled in front of him for a moment before he caught sight of his blonde comrade. He was sitting cross-legged next to the bike. 

Or... what had once been a bike. The former hog was now a mass of twisted metal and bunched plastic. A streak of scraps were strewn behind it in its wake from the crash landing.

“Kobra,” Jet said as he wobbled forward. He breathed a sigh of relief when Kobra's head twitched to the side in recognition. “Are you alright? Fuck, I think I broke some ribs...” Jet groaned as he stretched an arm out gingerly. It was only then that Kobra sat up straight. The sound of a crackling radio cut through the coarse desert air. Jet Star blinked and stepped over to stand behind the smaller man to see that he had been fiddling with the busted radio of the bike. The display was cracked and leaked something viscous and black, but Kobra had somehow managed to get it to work anyway.

“- news from the Zones, tumbleweeds,” sparked a voice, and Jet started. Kobra had tuned to D.J. Death's station somehow.

“Kobra, are you alright?” Jet repeated, and reached down to grab Kobra's shoulder. The other man flinched slightly, but raised a hand to silence Jet. He was about to protest and pull Kobra to his feet when he heard both of their names.

“It looks like Jet Star and the Kobra Kid had a clap with an Exterminator that went all Costa Rica, and uh... got themselves ghosted. Dusted out on Route Guano! So it's time to it's time to hit the red line and up-thrust the volume out there...”

Jet Star stared at the crackling plastic face of the radio in surprise, as Kobra suddenly lurched forward.

“No!” he screamed, making Jet look around for any waiting ears. “No, no, no, no, NO!” shouted Kobra, and his gloved fist finished off what was left of their only connection to the rest of the world. Well, the rest of the desert.

“Kobra,” Jet Star murmured, and moved to try to calm the blonde down, but Kobra Kid was up in a second. He rounded on Jet Star, pointing an accusing finger at the lump of metal that had been Jet's motorcycle.

“Did you hear that ghosting shit?” he snapped, his eyes huge in his pale face. “They think we're DEAD! Party and Ghoul – they've probably already gone to fucking BLI to get back at them!” he shouted, and looked aghast at his apparent revelation.

“Hey, hey, you've been reading WAY too many comic books, Kobra,” Jet Star said, and grabbed one of Kobra's shoulders to steady him, “Have more faith in them than that. We'll make it back to them.”

Kobra Kid looked extremely doubtful.

“Hey, at least D. J. D. wasn't right.” Jet offered with a grin.

“Yeah, but...” Kobra shook Jet Star off and turned to look at the cliff they had plummeted off who-knew-how-long ago, hundreds of yards back and up. “What if the Exterminator had some sort of feed? What if the others saw us go off of that cliff? I'd think we were dead.” he said, and then his face froze. He spun around to face Jet again.

“Jesus Christ, what if we are dead?!” he said.

Jet would've laughed, if it hadn't felt like his ribs would collapse with the slightest chuckle.

“Then the afterlife is just as shitty as Ghoul professes it to be.” he said, and strode over to Kobra Kid to pull him back to the ground so they were both sitting. He examined the blonde closely; he seemed about as bad off as Jet felt. One arm, which Jet hadn't seen him move at all since they'd woken up, was hanging at an odd angle by his side. His neck was stained on either side by blood, which seemed to have oozed out of both ears. With the red at his neck, he looked strikingly similar to Party Poison. All in all, it was really hard to tell how much damage had been done to the both of them while they still had all of their gear on.

The darkness of night was quickly creeping across the sands, and threatened more potential harm. The precipice they had fallen from hung over the both of them like a huge reaper.

“Christ, Jet, we're going to bite it out here...” Kobra moaned, and fisted a hand in his matted blonde hair.

Jet looked from the sky-high cliff back to his fellow Killjoy.

“Really, Kobra? You think the dark is going to ghost us?” he said, and Kobra Kid leered at him.

“Do you have a way back to the others, dustfucker?” Kobra asked, and Jet looked around them. In the dying light, all he could see for miles and miles was sand and sand and – just for some variety – rocks. Other than the precipice above, they had no indication of where they had come from, and Jet had no idea how they could get back up there.

He looked at Kobra for a moment, pushed back a fistful of his mass of curly hair and said:

“Take off your clothes, Kobra.”

The anger and trepidation and fear was wiped clean off of the thinner man's face.

“Uh...”

“I said, take them off, Mikey,” Jet said with a sigh, and leaned forward to help Kobra out of his jacket. The use of his real name seemed to have stunned Kobra for a second. Jet had removed his jacket and boots before Kobra had recovered.

“What the fuck did that crash do to you?” he snapped, wiggling away. Jet sat back on his haunches to frown at Kobra Kid.

“Calm down, it's for self preservation.” Jet replied, and got up to retrieve the battered leather pouch that had resided on the side of the bike when it was still in one piece. “You want to live long enough to get back to the others, right?” From the pouch, he withdrew a role of Mace bandages and a mostly empty bottle of antiseptic. “So, strip. We'll clean ourselves up well enough not to be dead in the morning, and then we'll figure it all out in the oh-six.”

Kobra Kid looked completely blown back. Jet Star sat and waited for him to argue some more – Kobra Kid was the most combative of any of them. He would pick a fight just to watch the others get pissed off. Frank was easy to get a rise out of especially, and Gerard was his brother, so he and Mikey pissed each other off all the time without trying anyway. Ray himself was the only one who never fell into Kobra Kid's games, or into the circle-jerk gratuity that group fights usually became. Kobra had all but given up on inciting Jet to do anything.

This was the only reason Jet could think of as to why Kobra then complied so easily.

While Jet Star watched, Kobra's thin fingers went first to the neck of his shirt. He was moving with horrible, stiff motions, and Jet grimaced when he heard the crackling of bone as Kobra pulled the grimy and blood-speckled tiger-print shirt over his head. He tossed it over onto the heap with his jacket and boots, and followed up with his gloves and practically brown socks. Kobra hesitated, finally, when he reached the waistband of his jeans. He looked in question up at Jet Star, who was looking at Kobra with blank eyes. After a moment, he gestured for the smaller man to continue.

Kobra swallowed and hooked his thumbs into the waist of his pants. It wasn't as though they hadn't seen each other naked before. After all, Party was his brother, he had seen him naked loads of times, even before they had run away to the desert. And Fun Ghoul, he had seen naked several times, out of sheer unluckiness. Mostly climbing out of his brother's bunk in the back of the diner. As for Jet Star, he had seen him naked... …

And then Kobra realized that as far back as he could remember, he had never seen Ray naked, and Ray had never seen him.

“Uhhh...”

With a gentle sigh, Jet bent down and closed his hands over Kobra's. He looked him in the eyes as he slid off the ragged pants and pulled them off Kobra's thin ankles. Jet hadn't been expecting to see... everything, so soon. But Kobra wasn't wearing underwear, which was the first thing Jet noticed. He stared at Kobra, who even in the dark closing in, had taken a few shades redder.

“What?” Kobra Kid said, “Who has TIME for underwear out here?” he asked, looking sheepish. Jet chuckled his rib-creaking laugh again, and set about to patching up Mikey to the best of his abilities. Kobra was silently grateful that Jet Star was being so mature about the situation. But then, that was Jet Star – always the adult...

It was a few minutes before there was any sound besides their slightly labored breathing and Jet's quiet 'does this hurt?'s. But every time Jet's hands brushed against Kobra's skin, Kobra couldn't help the choked gasps that would have been completely inaudible at any other time. But there was no way Jet hadn't heard them. It seemed that either he was choosing to ignore them, or he thought that they were strictly from pain. And fuck yes, it did hurt. But there was more than that, and the realization made Kobra Kid exceedingly uneasy.

By the time Jet Star sat back to make sure he had covered as much as he could, Kobra was tingling, unsatisfied with only the tiniest of touches that had set his abused body on edge. The pain, yes was there, but he wanted more. Now that he had gotten the smallest taste of what could make it a little better, he needed it to continue.

Despite how embarrassing the erection he was now sporting was when Jet spotted it, Kobra was glad he hadn't had to mention it himself.

Jet looked at the other man, dark brows raised.

“Jet, it really hurts,” Kobra tried to explain, as his chest heaved a little. “I just need...” he said, but couldn't finish. He turned his attention to the sand and moved to close his legs in shame.

A large hand caught one of Kobra's knees.

“Are you sure you can take it right now?”

Kobra Kid's eyes snapped back to Jet's dark ones suddenly. Jet Star gave Kobra a small grin as one of his gloved hand gently climbed the younger man's inner thigh. Kobra's breath hitched at the touch.

“J-Jet...” Kobra murmured, and smiled back suddenly. He should have known that if anyone would understand, it would have been Ray. Kobra had to wonder – after so many nights of listening to Gerard and Frank fucking when they thought they were just out of listening range, was Ray just as starved for sexual attention as he was? Had he himself always felt this way? Or was it just a sudden need to get some relief from the encroaching pain? Either way, Kobra Kid found his skin buzzing with every brush of Jet Star's fingers.

“Try and relax, alright? I figure this is all I can do for you from here,” Jet said, and his big hands pried Kobra's thin legs apart once more. No sooner had Kobra realized what exactly he had meant by that, than he felt the intense heat of his fellow Killjoy's mouth encircle his erection. Despite the pain, Kobra's hips bucked up almost immediately.

“Motherfucking -!!” he choked, and barely bit off the end of his shout. He glanced around as his scream reverberated slightly in the open air, then lifted and bit his wrist to keep from making another risky sound like that. Ray merely glanced up at Kobra through short, dark lashes, an amused twinkle in his eyes as his lips slipped easily further and further down Kobra's length. Kobra's breath hitched again. He wanted to snap at the other man: how could he be so bold when they really could be killed at any moment? But presently, Kobra's mind wasn't getting much further than 'oh god, oh god, oh GOD.'

Kobra closed his eyes and moaned into his wrist, and savored the feeling of Jet's shockingly skillful tongue as it caressed the underside of his penis. One of his hands wrapped around the base of Kobra's erection, and pumped slowly as he sucked and licked. The inside of Kobra Kid's aching head was a haze, and it had been SO long. It was taking an embarrassing amount of willpower not to come right then.

Jet began to work his head up and down, taking a little more of Kobra's erection into his mouth with every downward dip. Kobra slid back so he was leaning on an elbow, and he thrust his hips up in time to Jet's bobs. He gnawed on his wrist as he moaned aloud, and wisps of blonde hair kept falling into his eyes. Jet's thick hair kept tickling the insides of Kobra's legs, just enough to add to the intense pleasure building in the smaller man's abdomen.

“Ray... oh, god,” Kobra whimpered into his arm, and his thrusts grew a little more frenzied and faster. Jet's hands pressed gently into his hips to keep him slower. The look that he cast up to Kobra's face clearly said 'cool it.' Kobra could only guess it was for his own safety, but JESUS, Jet's mouth just felt so good...

Kobra was almost frustrated enough to complain, when the head of his cock found the back of Jet's throat, and Jet hummed lowly.

That was too much.

With an almost shrill whine, Kobra Kid's hips jerked forward, pressing into the back of Jet's throat as a paralyzing tremor of pleasure overtook him. He barely felt Jet leave his cock halfway through his orgasm, but it didn't matter anyway. Kobra Kid collapsed backwards into the sand, the wrist in his mouth entirely forgotten as he groaned loudly around it. His heels left long gouges in the sand as he rode out the waves of his orgasm, and his free hand clawed more up around his body.

It felt like forever before he came down, but when Kobra had finally finished cumming, he was slack in the sand, and the pain resultant from their earlier crash had melted into a pleasant throb throughout his body. At least for the time being, Jet Star's plan had worked just as he had hoped it would.

“Jet?” Kobra called hoarsely, and the taller man was at his side in a second, looking somehow half-pleased, half-worried.

“Did it help at all?” he asked, licking his slightly swollen lips. Kobra felt his erection give a tiny twitch.

“Christ, did it...” he laughed in reply, and pushed himself halfway up. Jet Star helped him the rest of the way into a sitting position. “How'd you get so good at that?” he asked. The curly-haired man merely grinned and massaged Kobra's shoulder.

After a moment of catching his breath, he looked over at Jet Star.

“What about... you?” he asked.

“What about me?” Jet laughed. Kobra Kid reached forward suddenly and groped the front of Jet Star's jeans. He grinned triumphantly when, just as he suspected, an abnormal hardness resided just on the other side of the coarse fabric. Jet Star wore tight jeans just like the rest of them, but not that tight. Kobra's grin wavered as he groped along it, feeling just how big Jet actually was.

Jet Star grabbed Kobra's wrist.

“It's really okay, Mikey. I think you were worse off than I am,” he said, and moved his hand away, but Kobra pushed back.

“Fuck, Jet, will you quit being the mature one and just fuck me already?” Kobra snapped suddenly. Jet Star blinked, and then he massaged his fingers together thoughtfully. Kobra Kid looked down to see his own sticky cum still residing in pearly gobs on the glove of Jet's free hand.

“This seems like a bad idea,” Jet Star said, but the tone of his voice seemed to be waiting for a refutation.

“What else could possibly go wrong?” Kobra grinned; the line was among his brother's repertoire of favorite battle cries.

“Famous last words,” Jet laughed, but he was removing his jacket already. Despite his wounds, he disrobed quickly, and made an impromptu nest for them out of their own dirty clothes. And this time, it was Kobra's turn to look worried at the state of Jet's body: a map of ominous bruises spread over his torso and around to his back, and the cavity of his chest was too oddly shaped to be normal.

“Fuck, Jet, how are you still breathing?” Kobra asked, any thoughts that had fueled another erection dying away quickly.

“It's worse than it looks. Now, come here.” Jet said, as he lay back against the mess of clothing with a wince. Everything was wiped from Kobra's mind when Jet finally shoved off his own jeans and underwear, and his own erection sprang from his pants. He stopped in his approach and stared at it.

“...”

“Kobra, you're drooling.”

“What?” Kobra said, detaching his eyes from Jet's crotch to look at his face. His dark face seemed to convey that he'd been joking, but his expression quickly became serious.

“You sure you want to do this?” he asked.

“What's some more internal bleeding?” snorted Kobra, “Besides, it looks like you need it.” he said, and he finally went to straddle the taller man's bare waist. 

He released a steady breath at the warm contact of their skin. The heat of the day was draining quickly out of the sand and air. The sky above was a hazy blue-black already and tinges of purple barely threaded the horizon. Without the sun, the night cold was setting quickly in, making the heat of the other's skin all the more welcoming.

“Ray...” Kobra Kid moaned as the other man reached forward to press a tentative finger between his legs. He stretched them further apart in invitation. Jet rubbed the cold, pearly cum between his fingers with his still-gloved free hand. His own breath was coming in heavier pants, and he moved his legs so that he could push upwards and bump up in between Kobra Kid's legs. Kobra loosed a thrilled gasp at the contact, and bore back down on Jet's hips. Before they both got too excited, Jet slipped his wet hand under Kobra's ass and held his hips steady with the other hand. He gave Kobra one last look for confirmation, and the other Killjoy practically shoved himself down onto his fingers.

Jet bit his lip and forced two cum-slicked fingers inward. Kobra stiffened for a moment, but he didn't need long to adjust before he was already moving against the digits as Jet scissored them inside him.

“J-Jeezuh... sss...” Kobra moaned as he pushed up and down, and his dirty palms slapped down onto Jet's stomach for leverage. Kobra Kid's bare knees made steadily deepening indents in the sand by Jet's hips as he rode his fingers. Jet added a third finger, and was rewarded with another gratified groan from Kobra's open mouth.

“Are you ready?” Jet asked, raising his dark eyes to meet Mikey's. The thinner man's hands clenched on Jet's abdomen, and he nodded with a cheeky grin. 

Jet removed his fingers, and grabbed Kobra's hips with both hands. Kobra Kid then lifted his body so Jet could get into the appropriate position, and then lowered himself so that Jet's erection was just pressing into the tight ring of muscle between his legs.

“And don't you fucking dare stop.” Kobra said with a last look into Jet's eyes. Jet smiled back, already on the verge of breathlessness.

“Wouldn't dream of it,” he said. He gave Mikey's pale hips a warning squeeze and finally pushed his own hips up, slightly off the ground.

Kobra Kid moaned, and slouched forward with his weight on his arms, pressed against Jet Star's chest. His eyelids flickered with the tiniest indications of pain, but his mouth hung open in a gape of anticipation. Together, the two men gradually pushed against one another. Then, with a primal grunt, Jet sheathed the last few inches of himself entirely inside the smaller man, all at once. Kobra's back snapped to attention, and he released a throaty scream in the night air.

Jet Star took a moment, both to give Kobra Kid a moment to adjust, and also to reign himself in. The heat and tightness of Mikey's ass was unimaginable, and despite the knot that was tightening in Ray's abdomen, he knew that he needed to take it slow for Mikey's sake. Well, at first, anyway.

Wordlessly, Jet Star began an increasing rhythm, and pulled into and out of Mikey a few inches at a time, making sure to work the lube around as much as he could manage. He tossed his head back into the sand with a groan when Kobra Kid's nails clawed down his torso, and left tingling twin sets of marks against his flushed, dark skin.

“Fuck, Jet...” Kobra Kid muttered, his own head of mussed blonde hair tossed back so his face was to the sky. His legs were working too, and lifted his body up and down on Jet's penis in time with the other man's thrusts. 

Jet picked his head up again to stare with lidded eyes at his fellow Killjoy. He licked his chapped lips. Kobra Kid felt good and slick now – time for a change of position.

Kobra Kid's eyes, which had been sliding shut with every blissful second, snapped open when he felt the muscles under Jet's skin jump taut. A second later, he found himself underneath the dark-skinned man, staring up into the gleaming eyes framed by unruly tangles of hair.

“You shouldn't be doing so much work...” Jet panted, and Kobra had no chance to argue when Jet thrust in wildly. A wanton scream tore from his throat as his legs snapped around Jet's waist for support. Jet's hands went to pin Kobra's wrists into the dirt as he pushed into him. 

Although the frigid temperatures of the nighttime Zone had long set in, Jet's skin felt like it was on fire. With every thrust into the impossible warmth of Kobra's anus, more beads of sweat swung from Jet's damp curls onto Kobra's own sweat-slicked body. The intense pleasure of their desperate fucking was numbing the pains from their accident, but both knew somewhere in the back of their minds that there would be retribution for this in the morning. However, at the moment nothing mattered more than each other, and the moans that they were dragging from each other with every thrust and pull.

The moment was getting close, and Jet's rhythm grew more frenzied, to the point that he thought he heard genuine pain in Kobra Kid's screams. The hazel eyes that gazed up at him through slatted lids still conveyed their earlier message, however: 'don't you fucking dare stop.'

In order to sate some of Mikey's pain, Ray then bent down, panting from exertion, and crushed his lips against the thinner man's. Mikey's screams melded into a softer moan for a moment as their bruised lips met, and the chaste kiss quickly became one of tongues and teeth.

Jet pulled back suddenly, gasping. He squeezed his eyes closed suddenly as he made a final full push all the way into Kobra Kid, who tossed his head back with a sudden cry. Jet whited out for several seconds as his orgasm exploded at Mikey's deepest point, and his fingers clenched for dear life on the sticky skin of the younger man.

Seconds later, he opened his eyes again. He found himself still lazily thrusting into Kobra's slackening body. A splatter of glistening white shone on Kobra's flat stomach. The smaller man's legs had collapsed into the sand by Jet's, and his head lolled to the side. His cum-spotted chest heaved visibly as he caught his breath. Ray gently held Mikey's legs apart as he slid slowly out, and he watched the smaller man's expression carefully as he did so.

When he had checked to make sure he hadn't torn Kobra Kid anywhere, Jet Star dropped down into the sand beside him with a grunt.

They were both silent as they evened out their breathing. It had been several long, tingling minutes before Jet looked sideways at Kobra.

“I knew that was a bad idea,” he said, but there was a grin on his face. Kobra Kid's head turned to regard Jet Star, and he smirked back.

“There's sand in my ass.” he said with a sigh.

“There's sand in MY ass, Kobra, you should be used to it.”

“... You came first.”

Jet's face fell.

“What? Frankly, it was WAY too close to call.” he said with a hint of indignation. “...But if anyone came first here, it wasn't me.”

“Ha! Jet Star? When we get back, I'm going to get Gee and Frank to start calling you Hair Trigger instead -”

“I have just enough strength left to strangle you, Mikey.” Jet dead-panned, but Kobra only laughed. They both chuckled for a moment, and a comfortable silence set in. With that, however, came the cold. It encroached quickly, aided by the drying sweat that coated their bodies.

“Fuck, it is cold out here.” Kobra Kid said as he and Jet drew closer together amidst their shed clothes. He looked seriously at Jet. “You think we're going to make it the night?”

Jet Star looked back at Kobra Kid with a furrowed brow. The pain was setting in with the cold, and he knew that if they stayed as they were now, the chances of their survival by the morning weren't that high.

“We've only got one shot.” he said after contemplating a moment.

“What is it?”

“Party and Ghoul have to be out looking for us right now, right? You don't think they'd give up on us so easily, do you Kid?”

“Well, yeah. But...”

“Then, our only choice is to fuck until they find us.”

Kobra Kid stared over at Jet Star. It was hard in the current dark to tell his facial expression, but his voice was entirely too serious for Kobra to laugh.

“Well... let's not waste any time then.” Kobra said, and raised himself up on his elbows.

Jet burst out laughing.

“Really?”

“Fuck yeah!” Kobra grinned as he rolled over to lay across Jet's chest gently. He felt shockingly safe there, and whatever their predicament, he knew that he and Jet would get out of it together.

“Besides,”Kobra added, “it'll be nice when the sound of you and I fucking brings THEM running, for a change.” he said, and then brought his grinning lips down to meet Jet's once more.


End file.
